Maura's Great Adventure
by dsfeo78
Summary: Jane decides to find a way to keep Maura from working while she is out of town. Random one-shot. Pre-established Rizzles and pure Rizzles fluff.


**A/N I usually don't do one-shots. But my schedule really isn't allowing a commitment for any multi-chapter stories right now. So, I offer this instead. What can I say- it got into my head and I needed to get it out. Give me a random day off in the middle of a work week and see what happens. **

**Not meant to fit into any series or stories I've previously written. It just is. Pre-established Rizzles. Pure Rizzles fluff. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never will. Just playing with my favorite duo.**

Maura's Great Adventure

"So how is the training going?" Maura asked as she rested the phone under her chin to free up both her hands as she was trying to file several reports.

"The workshops and the seminars are actually very good," Jane answered. "My only issue with this whole experience is that it had be in D.C. instead of Boston."

Jane was sent to an FBI training seminar for counterterrorism and emergency responders. While she enjoyed the information and even the networking, the training session had pulled her away from Boston, and Maura, for over a week. She had wanted to complain and have someone else go but Cavanaugh insisted it be her and the department needed a representative to ensure they continued to receive federal funding for some of their initiatives.

"I miss you," Jane whined into the phone.

Maura smiled immediately. "I miss you too. But you will be home in three days. I think we can make it until then."

Jane pouted. Three more days felt like an eternity. "What did you decide to do?" she asked. When Maura didn't answer right away Jane filled in the silence. "You're at work, aren't you?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

"Well, you are out of town," Maura answered sheepishly as if that was the magic excuse to get her out of trouble.

"Maura, you promised," Jane warned.

"I didn't promise," she reminded Jane. "I merely agreed to consider keeping the time off. I considered it. And for now I decided against it."

"Maura, the whole point of taking some time off was so you could take a break. You've been working too much lately."

"No, the whole point of taking some time off was for us to take a break. Together. Once you had to cancel your vacation to go to D.C. I figured it was only prudent for me to just cancel my time off as well. We can try to take a vacation together again at some other point."

Jane couldn't help but shake her head. She knew Maura couldn't see her reaction but she had a feeling her disappointment was coming through her tone. But, to be honest, she had expected this from Maura the minute she found out when the seminar was going to be. She knew Maura would end up trying to work.

"I'm sorry about the timing," Jane offered. And she really was. She had been looking forward to spending some vacation time with Maura alone.

"It wasn't your fault Jane. You can't control the schedule for federal training seminars," Maura answered back. She was disappointed too but she wasn't at all mad at Jane for the cancelled vacation.

"Thanks," Jane said, "but we need to do something about the fact that you are working instead of taking some time off."

"Jane," Maura sighed into the phone. She leaned back into her chair and let her eyes drift up towards the ceiling. "There's just no point for me to be off with nothing to do."

"What if you had something to do?" Jane asked.

Maura immediately detected Jane's mischievous tone and it peaked her interest. She found herself sitting up in her chair. "What are you talking about?" she asked testing the water.

"What if you had something that would occupy your time for the next few days? Would you stop working?" Jane asked cryptically.

"What did you do Jane?" Maura asked with a smile already on her face.

"You need to answer my question. If you had something..." Jane started but was interrupted by Maura.

"If I had something to do that you were a part of I might consider keeping my vacation," she answered. She was now wondering what Jane had planned. Maybe she would be joining Jane in D.C.

Jane snickered. That's all she needed. She knew she had Maura hooked. Sometimes manipulating the good doctor was just too easy. But then again, Jane knew Maura could play her anytime she wanted to as well.

"Well, alright then," Jane said without offering up any other explanation.

"Jane?" Maura asked now confused that Jane hadn't told her what she was talking about.

"I need to go Maur," Jane responded. "I'll talk with you again soon."

"Jane?" Maura asked in a louder tone. "What did you plan?"

"Good night," Jane gave as her only answer.

"Jane! Is that all you have to say to me?" Maura exclaimed without hiding her exasperated tone.

"As a matter of fact, there is one more thing," Jane replied and paused. After a moment she finished her thought, "I love you." She had to fight to contain her snicker as she heard Maura's groan. It was a little mean to tease the woman but Jane just knew it would play into what the next few days would bring to Maura so in the end it was worth it.

"I hate you," was Maura's annoyed response.

"No you don't," Jane answered confidently. "I love you and good night." Jane disconnected the call before Maura could respond. It would all start in the morning. As Jane thought about what lay ahead she couldn't help but smile.

R&I

The next morning Maura woke early. She was a natural early riser and she hadn't agreed not to go into work last night. In fact, she wasn't sure what to make of her call with Jane from the night before. Clearly Jane was planning something but she seemed determined not to clue Maura in on those plans.

Maura got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. She changed into workout clothes and headed into the fitness room in her basement. After a good 45 minute workout she made her way into the kitchen to start her coffee and get herself some water. She was surprised to see an envelope and a single red rosé on her kitchen counter. The envelope was addressed to her. She recognized Jane's handwriting immediately and couldn't help but look around the kitchen thinking maybe Jane had come home early. When she didn't see a trace of Jane she opened the envelope. Inside she found a letter and another envelope. She read the letter.

_Good morning Beautiful,_

_If I know you as well as I think I know you, it is just shy of 5:30 in the morning and you, crazy lady, have already exercised and are about to start your coffee. Which can only mean that you were going to go into work even though you are supposed to be off. _

_I have a different option for you if you would care to consider changing how you were going to spend your time while awaiting my return from D.C. Instead of working, which you don't need to be doing, I want you to spend your time on a more enjoyable pursuit. Call it a quest._

_I propose the following: Included with this letter is a second envelope. If you choose to accept my offer- or more correctly my challenge because yes Dr. Isles this is a challenge- things will start when you break the seal on that second envelope. I only ask that if you open the second envelope, you see all of this out to the very end. No stopping, no giving up and no trying guess at the ultimate end game and skipping any steps. If you open that second envelope, I will take that as a sign that you trust me enough to see this through to the end._

_You are, however, under no obligation whatsoever to humor me and play along. You can start your coffee, get a bottle of water and go take your shower. That will lead to a long day at work with only dead bodies and annoying detectives to fill your day. If that is how you want to spend your well earned vacation who am I to criticize or judge?_

_Your second option is a test of that genius brain of yours. If you so choose, you will be given a series of clues which you must first solve and then complete the required task. Each task completion will earn you a new clue to a new challenge. There is an end game but you won't know or understand it until you have managed all of the clues and tasks. A successful completion of this quest will earn you a reward- and trust me when I say it's a good one._

_Personally, I know which option sounds more entertaining. But again, the choice is yours. You can put down this letter and think about it. The only other thing I have to say to you is that no matter your choice I love you and I can't wait to see you again in a few days. _

_Think about it..._

_J_

Maura put down the letter and stared at the envelope. Somewhere along the way she had a smile creep across her face. Jane was challenging her. She knew she was grinning like an idiot in her own kitchen but she didn't care. Jane had taken the time to arrange whatever was awaiting her and there was no way she wasn't going to accept the challenge. In no time at all she had worked the second envelope open.

_That's my girl! It was because I said it was a challenge wasn't it? No matter. You are now mine for the next several days Dr. Isles. Oh, put this down long enough to start your coffee. I know you haven't hit the 900 buttons that contraption takes to get going yet and I can't be the reason you haven't had your morning coffee._

Maura couldn't help but snicker out loud. She dutifully put down the second letter and went about starting the coffee. Once that was going, she picked up the letter and started reading again.

_Rules:_

_1- As already agreed by your opening this envelope, you must see things through to the end. I do promise your prize for a successful completion will be worth it._

_2- If you happen to figure out the end game before all the clues, you must not jump ahead. Please do each clue and task in the order presented to you._

_3- You are allowed to seek out help from anyone except me for the duration of this challenge. Sadly, we will not be speaking again until this quest is completed. Sorry love, but again in the end I do believe you will agree it was all worth it._

_4- You are allowed to use the Internet and/or any other electronic tools to help you solve the clues. In fact, several devices may come in handy over the next few days._

_5- This challenge is not a race against time so don't rush to get to the end. Take your time. I promise all of this was designed for your enjoyment and know that it should take a few days to get to the end. Patience is a virtue Doc. Remember that._

_That's it for the rules. It is pretty simple. As for attire. I recommend casual. And my version of casual not yours. If you can't interrupt that may I recommend the part of your closet that has the items that you don't need heels to complete the outfit. Casual and comfortable Maura. Like a vacation is supposed to be._

_Above all else, remember this is supposed to be fun. So please let yourself enjoy the journey._

_Now, here is your first clue._

_All journeys have a beginning. To find yours solve the following:_

_An ancient timbered vessel with a ferrous reputation. It was found that the formation of a 'perfect union' needed modifications. Twenty seven to be exact._

Maura read the clue a second time. She thought she understood it. A third read of the clue was all it took for her to understand where she was supposed to head to first. She put down the clue and absentmindedly picked up the single red rose. She pulled the flower up to her nose and took in its wonderful fragrance. She carried the rose over to the counter where she pulled out a small vase, added some water and placed the rose into the vase.

She then retrieved a coffee mug from the cupboard and poured herself a cup of coffee. She was in absolute awe of the woman she loved. Somehow, Jane had managed to get Maura intrigued, excited and enthralled before her first cup of coffee and Jane wasn't even in the same state. She had no idea what to expect but she understood that the next few days were going to be anything but boring.

R&I

Maura had finished getting cleaned up and after standing in her closet for a significantly long period of time, she finally decided to do things Jane's way. Clearly Jane had gone to a lot of trouble to arrange whatever this journey was supposed to be so she felt she owed it to the woman play along. So, she grabbed a pair of denim jeans and a casual top. She felt certain that would be Jane-casual enough for the day.

When she headed downstairs she again read through the first clue. She was now certain she understood where she was supposed to go but still didn't understand why or what to expect once she got there. She turned on her iPad and entered in some information. Primarily she was looking for information on hours. After a few moments she found what she was looking for. Where she was heading didn't open until 10 am.

She had some time kill before she needed to head out to her first location. She put down the iPad and grabbed a second cup for coffee. She filled both the second cup and her own and then wandered over to the guesthouse to look for Angela. She had a feeling Angela knew what Jane had planned. That had to be how the envelope and rose made it into the house in the first place. Knocking on the door she heard Angela's voice shout for her to come in.

"Good morning," Angela greeted the ME as she entered into the living room.

Maura handed over the cup of coffee to Angela and smiled. "Good morning."

Both ladies sat down on the couch and both went to speak. Angela got her thought out first, "Before you even ask, I don't know the prize or the ending. Jane felt I would have issues keeping it all a secret from you." She smiled but was a little frustrated. She had wanted know all the answers and was a little mad at Jane for leaving her partially in the dark.

Maura snickered. She wasn't a bit surprised Jane wouldn't tell Angela everything. The woman always meant well but she did sometimes have an issue with keeping secrets. "So it was you who put the envelope and rose on my kitchen counter," Maura said.

"Guilty. There were a few other things I was asked to do for Jane but I can't really tell you that yet. She's involved all of us I think to some extent."

"All of us?" Maura asked.

"Me, Frankie, Frost and Korsak. I'm not sure about anyone else but I do know we all had assignments to carry out for all of whatever this is," Angela replied with a smile. She couldn't help but be impressed and proud of her daughter. She had to admit this was a side of Jane she didn't get to see very often.

"I just can't believe she did all of this without my knowing," Maura stated. Again, she was in awe of her girlfriend.

"She can be stealthly," Angela snickered. "So, I assume you have accepted the challenge." Angela and Jane both felt Maura wouldn't be able to resist.

"How could I not?" Maura replied.

"Have you managed the first clue?" Angela asked.

Maura nodded her head. "I think so. I'm fairly certain anyway. But they don't open until 10. I can't believe I have to wait. I must admit that I'm now growing a little impatient." She was too. Once she accepted the challenge and figured out the first clue she had wanted to get started immediately.

"Patience Maura," the elder Rizzoli offered with a smile.

"I know," she smiled. Looking at Angela she had a thought. "Would you like to join me?" she asked.

Angela was surprised by this. "Maura, I appreciate the offer but I'm sure Jane wanted you to do this alone."

"It wasn't one of the rules. In fact I'm allowed to get help from anywhere or anyone except for her. Come with me. I know you want to see what your daughter has planned." She really wanted Angela to join her. "Besides, Jane said above all else I was supposed to have fun and I think sharing this with you would add to the fun."

"Oh Maura, I don't know," Angela hesitated.

"How about this? Come with me for this first clue. If it turns out that what Jane has planned is too personal for me to have you along, I'll tell you and continue on my own. Please come with me," Maura stated.

After a moment, Angela tentatively agreed. "But you promise to tell me the minute you want to move ahead without me?"

"I promise," Maura reassured her.

"Alright then," Angela said with a smile. "Just let me go get ready and we can head out."

Maura nodded, "Just come over when you are ready." She stood up and headed over to the main house.

R&I

At the stroke of 10 am, Maura and Angela walked into the museum. After they both entered they looked around trying to figure out what it was that Jane had wanted Maura to do or find. Unfortunately for them, that answer didn't seem to immediately present itself to them.

"Are you sure this is the beginning?" Angela asked. She knew Maura was a genius but maybe she misunderstood Jane's clue.

Maura pulled out the clue again and read it Angela.

"An ancient timbered vessel with a ferrous reputation. It was found that the formation of a 'perfect union' needed modifications. Twenty seven to be exact."

She looked at Angela to see if the elder Rizzoli understood the clue. She smiled at the look Angela had on her face while trying to decipher the clue. "It's the USS Constitution," Maura told Angela.

"Really?" Angela asked a little confused.

Maura snickered, "An ancient timbered vessel with a ferrous reputation. Ancient is 'old' the timbered vessel is a wood ship and ferrous refers to ferrum or Fe which is the symbol for iron."

"Oh! Old Ironsides," Angela said with excitement.

Maura now laughed at Angela's excitement. "Exactly."

"And the other part?" Angela asked.

"Just confirmation of Constitution. Twenty seven modifications, or twenty seven amendments, to a document meant to create a 'more perfect union'"

"The Constitution," Angela said again with a smile. "Wow, Jane's pretty clever."

"I was impressed and this was just her first clue," Maura admitted. "Clearly, I needed to start at the USS Constitution but why I'm not sure." Maura looked around the museum again but didn't see anything that stood out. "Maybe there is something on the ship itself," she offered up.

"Maybe," Angela stated. Both women started to turn towards the exit to head closer to the boat when Maura was stopped by a museum volunteer.

"Excuse me," the woman said gaining both Maura and Angela's attention. "Are you Dr. Maura Isles?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am," Maura answered the lady.

"Then this," she said as she produced an envelope and handed it to Maura, "is for you." The lady didn't stay to talk to either woman but instead greeted a group of tourists as they walked into the museum.

Maura smiled and opened the envelope. Inside was the next clue. Looking at Angela she decided to read the clue aloud.

_Why Dr. Isles, you are a smart one indeed. Your journey is now about to begin. One clue down. Several more to go. Don't forget this is all about having fun. So onto clue #2._

_Alter Baum's path primarily. Your third clue awaits at some point along the way. Remember not to rush. Take your time to enjoy the sights._

"Alter Baum's path primarily?" Angela repeated the clue. Both women had slightly confused looks on their faces.

"That's what it says. Now I just need to figure out what it means." Both women were quiet for the a few minutes as both tried to decipher the clue.

"Maura, I think I know who Baum is but I'm not sure that will help," Angela offered.

"Try me," Maura replied. "Who is Baum?"

"I think, knowing Jane, Baum is L. Frank Baum," she said.

Maura had heard the name but from where or what she was struggling to place it. "Who is that exactly?" she asked.

Angela snickered. "Maura, L. Frank Baum wrote 'The Wizard of Oz'. It was always one of Jane's favorite stories as a kid."

Maura smiled, "I've never read it. In truth, I've also never seen the movie but I'm aware of the plot at least. And that answers the meaning of the clue so thank you," she said to Angela.

Angela made a face and had to stop herself from reacting to the fact that Maura had never seen or read 'The Wizard of Oz'. Maura had missed out on too many things in her childhood. She made a mental note to tell Jane that they should add the movie to their movie night viewing sometime in the near future.

As Angela still tried to piece together the clue Maura removed her iPad from her purse and type in some information. When the results came up she smiled. She understood what was in store for her and Angela for the next few hours. She now also understood the 'no heels' advice from Jane.

"Angela, have you ever done the Freedom Trail?" Maura asked.

Angela laughed. "Is that what this means? And honestly, no, I haven't ever really done that before. It always seemed so touristy."

Maura smiled. She, too, had never done the official Freedom Trail for basically the same reason. "Alter Baum's path primarily. From 'The Wizard of Oz' there was a yellow brick road."

"But what about primarily?" Angela asked.

"Alter, meaning change. Primarily means primary color. Change yellow to a primary color. Red."

"The Freedom Trail is mostly a red brick path," Angela finished. "And if I remember correctly, the USS Constitution is advertised as one of the starting locations for the Freedom Trail."

Maura turned her iPad towards Angela to indicate the path they were about to walk. 2.5 miles and seventeen sites to visit looking for clue number three. "Are you up for a walk?" she asked with a smile.

"Absolutely," Angela answered. She was now as hooked on all of this as Maura seemed to be. Maura looked at the map once more and then both women headed out to follow a brick path of their own.

R&I

The morning passed easily for the two. They walked from site to site following the path and taking in all of the landmarks and historic places. Maura filled in what details about each site she could recall for Angela and they spent time at each site looking for the elusive third clue. But, site after site they didn't find anything that so they simply moved on to the next location. As they walked in between the sites they fell into a comfortable chit chat about nothing and everything all at the same time. Both were glad to be walking through the sites together and they quickly found themselves having a very enjoyable and pleasant afternoon.

By the time the two had made their way to the King's Chapel site of the trail, both were getting anxious about finding the next clue.

"I sure hope we didn't miss it already," Maura said to Angela as they entered King's Chapel to look around.

"I'm sure we haven't. I mean Jane wouldn't go to all of this trouble just to hide a clue so we couldn't find it. I don't think that was the point in all of this."

Just as they entered the chapel they were approached by a volunteer. "Dr Isles?" he asked quietly.

Maura smiled and nodded, "Yes."

"I was asked to give you this when you came through today," he said as he handed Maura a now familiar looking envelope.

"Thank you," she said as she accepted the envelope. Angela and Maura moved into the chapel and took a seat in one of the pews. Without wasting anytime at all Maura opened the third clue. She again read it aloud to Angela.

_I hope you are enjoying Boston's rich history. Even if this trail is full of tourist it doesn't take away from the enjoyment of a past worth celebrating. Finish the trail and see the last few sites. When you get to Boston Common head for the Frog Pond. You will be met with a small reward as well as your next clue. Oh, one last thing. We will be viewing 'The Wizard of Oz' on our next movie night. I am aware that you have not yet had the pleasure of seeing that movie and I just can't have that any longer._

Maura smiled. She looked at Angela who was smiling too. "Shall we finish the trail?" she asked.

"Let's. I'm having a really good time," she answered and smiled.

"So am I. Let's finish the trail and then we can look for what is waiting for us at the Frog Pond."

R&I

Maura and Angela finished up the Freedom Trail sites within Boston Common. When they had seen it all they both remarked that it was a shame that they hadn't done that walk before now. They made their way to the Frog Pond only to be greeted with an unexpected surprise.

"Boys!" Angela exclaimed and walked ahead of Maura to greet both Frankie and Tommy. But they were immediately forgotten when Angela noticed that Tommy had TJ. The baby was out of Tommy's grasp in a second and in Angela's caring arms faster than either Rizzoli brother could react. "My grandbaby," Angela cooed as she bounced the boy in her arms.

"Hi guys," Maura said to both Frankie and Tommy as she approached. She smiled at the scene in front of her. Angela with TJ. Frankie and Tommy both with smiles on their faces. Looking at what was in front her she suddenly felt her insides warm. This was her family. Brothers who cared for her and who she would do anything for. A second mother who knew her even better than her own. Even a baby she considered a nephew.

How Jane had managed this she wasn't sure. But suddenly standing in a park in the middle of Boston Maura felt the full force of the love she had for the Rizzoli family. Her family.

"Maura?" Frankie said pulling Maura from her thoughts.

"Hmmm?" was Maura's simple response. She was a little more emotional than she expected and she didn't trust her voice in that moment.

Frankie turned both Angela and Maura around so they could see what was waiting for them. The boys had set up a picnic for the group. There were several blankets laid out on the ground near a tree that offered shade and there were various food items and a few beverages to choose.

"Jane figured you would be hungry by the time you finished the trail so we have lunch all set up," he said with a smile.

They made their way over to the picnic that was set up and everyone started to pass around food and drinks. Maura was content to find an equal amount of healthy and junk food options. She was hungry and this was a nice break. Just as she had settled in Frankie leaned over and handed Maura an envelope.

"This isn't your next clue. I was told I can't give that to you until after we all have eaten. But Jane wanted you to have this note once everyone got all settled," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," she said as she accepted the envelope. This one she didn't read out loud when she opened it.

_Hey Gorgeous!_

_You didn't think I'd forget to feed you, did you? And if Frankie did his job correctly there should be plenty of Maura-approved foods available for your consumption. And if I know Tommy, there is junk food too. But do me a favor and don't give the boys a hard time about it. They just haven't had enough time under your care to know any better. We can work on them and their eating habits later._

_Take a look around you Maura. And I don't mean the park, although I do hope you spend some time enjoying what according to the Weather Channel should be an absolutely wonderful day. I mean look at the people you are dining with. _

_This is your family Maur. I hope you see that. They love you. There isn't anything that anyone of them wouldn't do for you if you needed. We've all been your family for a long time but I worry sometimes that you don't really see them as yours. Sometimes I think you still see them as my family who happen to include you in things._

_You have two brothers who adore you. You have a second mother who is more than willing to smother you in hugs just as much as she is willing to barge right into your life uninvited. You even have an adorably cute nephew. A nephew who will only know you as Aunt Maura. Family. This one is yours and I wish nothing more than for you to accept and believe in them._

_I know you love them but let them in all the way Maura. We will always be your family. No matter what. _

_I miss and love you deeply. As much as I wish I was with you right now, I wanted you to have a chance to spend time with your family without me. So, put this letter down and enjoy the picnic, the park and the company._

_J_

Maura looked up from the letter and again let the totality of the scene in front of her hit her. Angela was holding TJ in her lap and feeding him some baby food. Frankie and Tommy were sitting chatting about something sports related. All were having a good time. Jane was right. This was her family. That warm sensation she felt earlier rushed through her again and she almost felt as if her heart skipped a beat. She would have to describe the feeling as security. Maybe, just maybe this was how family was supposed to feel.

She rejoined the group determined to enjoy their company and the day. Jane was right. The weather was absolutely perfect and the park was beautiful. They finished their lunch and after Maura helped Frankie pack everything the whole family walked around the park each taking turns pushing TJ's stroller. Conversation was easy and enjoyable. Maura was completely relaxed in the company of her family. A part of her wanted to resist counting this was a perfect moment considering Jane's absence but the rest of her suddenly realized this was a perfect moment partially because of Jane's absence.

Tommy announced that he needed to get TJ home for a nap and Frankie said he also had to get going. Both the boys hugged and kissed Maura goodbye. Before they took off, Frankie handed Maura the envelope containing the next clue.

Before opening it she turned to Angela. "Do you have somewhere else you need to be or do you want to continue on with me?"

Angela smiled. "If you don't mind the company, I'd love to continue on with you. Unless whatever Jane wrote to you earlier makes you want to be alone. It seemed to have a deep effect on you earlier."

Maura nodded, "It did. She just reminded of something I already knew. And I would love for you to continue along with me."

"Then open that next clue and let's see what's next," Angela answered with a smile.

Maura opened the next clue.

_Now that you are properly fed here is your next clue. When you solve it, it will lead you to your last destination for today and your first clue for what awaits you tomorrow._

_So Sherlock, decipher away._

_42.37367 N 71.11639 W_

_"The human heart has hidden treasures, In secret kept, in silence sealed; The thoughts, the hopes, the dreams, the pleasures, Whose charms were broken if revealed."_

_HOLLIS 011967609_

Angela had been reading the clue over Maura's shoulder. She was completely lost on this one. "I have absolutely no clue," she offered to Maura.

"The quote I know," Maura answered to Angela. "It's Charlotte Bronte. The first set of numbers must be coordinates to a location." Maura suddenly flashed to the incident in which Jane needed to save Maura's leg when she suffered from Compartment Syndrome. Jane had managed to get them out of the ravine by spending Korsak GPS coordinates as Morse code from her broken cell phone.

"Maura?" Angela asked sensing a change in Maura.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something," she answered. She handed the clue to Angela and again pulled out her iPad. This time, she opened the Google Earth app and entered the coordinates to see if they corresponded to anything in Boston. Both she and Angela watched as the app slowly moved into position and settled on the desired location.

Once Maura saw where they needed to go she couldn't help but laugh out loud. "My God, that woman thought of everything," she uttered in amazement.

Angela tried to make out where the Google Earth app settled upon but she couldn't make it out. "Maura?"

With a smile still on her face she looked up at Angela. "Come on," she said. "We're going back to school."

Angela had no idea what that meant but she trusted that Maura knew where they needed to head.

R&I

To say Angela was surprised at their next location was an understatement. She had lived her entire life in Boston but she had never been on the campus of Harvard University prior to that day. She didn't think it was any place Jane would frequent either. That was partially why she couldn't figure out what they were doing there.

"Maura, what are we doing here?" she asked unable to piece anything together.

"The coordinates Jane left are for Widener Library. I'm pretty sure I know what the other number is going to be for. Apparently we need a book inside the library," she answered.

Maura couldn't help but notice Angela's reaction as they walked across the campus. It was a mixture of intimidation and fascination. "I take it you have never been here before?" she asked.

"It's Harvard Maura. Why would I have ever been here before?"

"Angela, it's just a school. Don't be intimidated by it," she tried to reassure her.

"I just don't," Angela started but was cut off by Maura.

"Don't even finish that thought. You are too much like Jane in that way. Both of you seem to think there are places you 'don't belong' but I just don't see that. You would have been just fine here if you had wanted to go here. As would Jane. You both are smart. Don't put you or Jane down by thinking you don't belong."

Maura knew Angela had never gone to college. From what she had been told over the years she knew it was never anything Angela really thought about. She was from a generation where finding a husband and having a family was ranked as a higher priority than college and a career.

As for Jane, Maura was aware that Jane had been accepted into BCU but never told her parents. Jane was highly intelligent. It was one of the reasons why she was as good of a detective as she was. Maura was convinced that Jane would have done just as fine at Harvard as she would have at BCU if she had decided to attended. She felt, at times, Jane regretted missing out on the college experience. But she also knew Jane loved what she did and that she was happy in her career.

"You know Jane could have gone to college," Angela stated as they continued to walk through the campus. "I'm not sure about Harvard but she was accepted to BCU."

Maura stopped walking and just looked at Angela. As far as she knew Angela didn't know about that. "What?"

Angela smiled. "I know. I've always known. I found her acceptance letter in one of her drawers about a year after she started at the academy."

"You never said anything to her," Maura stated.

Angela shook her head. "She seemed to really want to keep it from us. I was pretty sure she was trying to spare Frank and I any sense of guilt over her not being able to afford to go. So, I've never told her I knew she got in."

"You should tell her that you know," Maura said as they started walking again.

"No, she'll tell me if she ever really wants me to know. I would, at some time, love to be able to tell her how proud of her I am and how incredibly selfless it was for her to not only not go but also not tell us she was even accepted. At that time, Frank would have insisted she go no matter what the price."

Jane had told Maura that was what would have happened. Maura almost snickered at how well she knew her family and what their reactions to things would be.

They got to the entrance of Widener Library and both walked in. Maura walked over to the circulation desk and presented an ID. Angela was unsure of what Maura had showed them but they were allowed access to the inside of the library without incident.

"I thought only students were allowed inside here," Angela said.

"Students, faculty and alumni," Maura stated.

"That's right," Angela sudden realized. "You graduated from this medical school."

"Yes, I did. I enjoyed my time here," Maura added. She walked over to a computer terminal and fully understood now what the HOLLIS reference was. It was Harvard's catalog system. She entered the HOLLIS number provided by Jane and scribbled down the name and exact title of the book they needed to find. She then indicated for Angela to follow her into the stacks.

It only took a few moments but Maura soon found the exact book Jane had indicated. "Why this one?" Angela whispered to Maura as Maura removed the book from the shelf.

"I can only assume but I think it has everything to do with Jane understanding one of my favorite books to read growing up was 'Jane Eyre'. I had made a comment to her once about how I thought it was an odd coincidence that my favorite book would share the a name with my best friend. Apparently she never forgot that."

Maura had pulled the book off the shelf and started flipping through it. The book almost immediately opened to the pages protecting the envelope she had now expected to find. The sight of the envelope made her smile. How Jane had managed all of this so far was beyond her but to that point she had had a perfect day.

Without opening the envelope Maura re-shelved the book and started to head out. "Maura? Aren't you going to open and read the next clue?" Angela asked. The suspense was killing her.

Maura snickered. "I will. Just not right now. Jane said it was the last clue for the night and I won't need it until tomorrow. A part of me doesn't mind the suspense a little. I'm almost not ready for the day to be over."

Angela smiled. She, too, was a little sad to see the day come to an end. As they made their way to the exits Maura turned to Angela. She had an idea that Jane wanted her to end up here for more than just the library.

"Angela, if you don't have to be anywhere I'd love to give you a tour of the campus," she offered. She hadn't been up there in about a year. Not since she had been a guest lecturer for the medical school. She thought it would be nice to wander around the campus for a little while.

"Show me around," Angela answered with a smile.

R&I

The two women spent a couple of hours walking around as Maura pointed out different buildings and sharing some memories of incidents that occurred during her time at Harvard. It was finally time to head home and Angela volunteered to make dinner for both her and Maura. An offer Maura immediately took her up on.

Dinner was nice and relaxed. Angela stayed for coffee but then called it a night. Maura promised not to leave for the next day of clues without Angela and she headed up to bed. She got ready for bed but found that she was compelled to bring both her phone and the yet to be opened clue to bed.

_Today was amazing. I have no words to express how much it meant to me. I love you more and more with every passing day but today you took that love to a completely new level. I miss you. I am eagerly anticipating tomorrow's journey. Goodnight my love!_

Maura re-read the text before she sent it. She knew Jane said they wouldn't talk until all of this was over but she really wished she could talk to her girlfriend. The text message didn't do justice to what she was feeling.

She stared at her phone for a few minutes desperately hoping that Jane would break her own apparent rule and text her back. But after a few minutes she understood she wasn't going to hear anything from Jane until Jane wanted it to happen. She put the phone down and gave into curiosity. She opened the next clue. She rationalized that she needed to know how early the day needed to start tomorrow.

_Good evening My Love,_

_Again, if I know you as well as I think I know you, you are currently reading this for the first time while laying in bed. Unable to wait until morning. Probably even telling yourself you needed to make sure what time your day needs to start tomorrow. That, sweetheart, is just an excuse. You just can't contain your curiosity which I find completely adorable. Plus, it gives me the chance to at least say goodnight to you since I was stupid enough to stop our contact until this is over._

_Sorry about that. Unfortunately you are paying a price for my own weakness. In truth, there is nothing on this Earth I would ever deny you. Including telling you the prize or the end game for all of this. So, since I can't be trusted, I have to force myself not to speak with you until all of this plays out. All I offer in my defense is that your prize is completely worth all of this (I believe anyway) and should be enough for you to forgive me._

_I hope you had a good day. I also really hope you realized that a day of Boston history, a day spent in the park with family and a day spent strolling through a campus you love beats going into work. You had earned the time off and needed to take some time for yourself. I just hope I filled your day with some memorable moments._

_Tomorrow will play out roughly the same. Just a few more clues to go until the end. So, first thing's first. You need to try to sleep in tomorrow. Don't set the alarm- although you never need it. But more importantly, don't get up before dawn. Sleep in. Relax. Rest. Be lazy for crying out loud. You are technically on vacation and I'd like to think you will let your body rest a little too._

_Like today, your first clue for tomorrow doesn't require action until late morning. So don't think you need to get up early. Even if you wake up early like you are prone to do, stay in bed. Read a book. Read a magazine. Read anything that is not work related. Including those gossip magazines I know you love but never admit to subscribing to. Take some time for yourself in the morning. Please. For me?_

_Since I know you well enough to know you won't even try to sleep until you solve the next clue, I won't delay its delivery anymore. Know that I love you and that I miss you. We are now down to two days until we see each other again. I can't wait. Sweet dreams pretty girl._

_Clue:_

_Treasures throughout in all shapes and sizes. Symbols, themes, and even disguises. One sense stimulated more than the others taking in such beauties one after another. A collection too good not to be seen and housed in a location truly fit for a queen._

Maura got the clue on the second read through. She smiled and understood she was going to start her day tomorrow in one of her favorite places.

R&I

Maura dutifully listened to her girlfriend's desires. She slept in. Or the Maura Isle's version of sleeping in. She didn't allow herself to even get out of bed until 7 am which was late for her. She was actually proud of herself. And if she was honest with herself, it had felt good to sleep in a bit. Maybe Jane had been right. Maybe she had been due for a break.

Once up though, she went through her morning routine completing her workout and then getting ready for the day. She again decided to dress more towards the Jane idea of casual figuring she was in for some walking or moving around much like yesterday. Just as the coffee was finishing Angela had come over.

"You slept in," she observed with a smile.

"At Jane's request," Maura admitted.

Angela didn't hide her chuckle. She sometimes wondered how they both ended up falling for each other as hard as they did. They were complete opposites. But she couldn't be happier for each of them. They truly loved each other and Angela knew each made the other very, very happy. Her girls' happiness was all she ever really cared about.

"So, where is our first stop today?" Angela asked. She knew of only one other stop along the Jane Rizzoli journey and that wasn't until later in the afternoon.

Maura handed the clue to Angela to see if she could decipher it. It didn't take Angela long either. "I have to tell you Maura. I never thought Jane was capable of any of this. I mean, she even tried to rhyme this last one. I'm not exactly sure what you've managed to do to her but I have a feeling I need to thank you for it."

Maura giggled. "I can't claim responsibility for this. I'm as surprised at all of this as you are. Not in her ability to do it. That I'll never doubt. I just never thought she would go to such lengths for me."

"She would do anything for you Maura," Angela replied.

"Oh, I know that. Believe me I know that. As I would for her. But I'm used to her proving that to me with physical security or during dangerous situations. This, however, is loving and heartfelt and beyond any romantic notions I've ever had in my life. I am completely overwhelmed by her right now."

The smile on Maura's face told Angela all she needed to know. She never got to experience this side of her daughter before and she, too, was astounded. But she also felt privileged to be even a small part of it all.

"How about some breakfast before we start the day. We have some time to kill before we need to head out," Angela offered.

"Sounds wonderful," Maura answered and both woman entered Maura's kitchen.

They spent the next hour fixing, eating and cleaning up breakfast all the while chatting about nothing important. But the conversation was easy and natural and it served to fill in some of the time they were trying to pass before they could head out to their first destination.

Looking at the time Maura finished her coffee and turned to Angela. "You ready for day two?"

"Absolutely," was Angela's confident answer.

R&I

Maura and Angela entered the Isabella Stewart Gardner museum. Maura loved this particular art museum of all the one available in Boston. She walked with Angela to pay for admission. As soon as she stepped up to the counter she was greeted by name.

"Good afternoon Dr. Isles. We've been expecting you," said the lady at the counter. Maura shouldn't have been surprised. She had been expected at every other location throughout this journey. She paid for her and Angela and expected to receive an envelope from the lady but instead she closed her ticket booth and came out from behind the counter. "This way please," was all she said to both Maura and Angela.

The women followed the lady who finally turned around and introduced herself. "My name is Danielle and I will be your private tour guide for this afternoon," she offered with a smile.

"Danielle, while that is appreciated, I have been here numerous times before and I'm sure we can manage without a guide," Maura tried to offer. She hadn't expected a guide.

"And while I appreciate that, where we are going is an area not currently open to the public and you must have a museum associate with you in order to tour the exhibit. Relax. Detective Rizzoli has taken care of everything," she didn't hide the smile. It was clear she was impressed with what Jane had arranged for Maura.

Maura and Angela followed Danielle as she headed through the museum. "After your private tour you can walk through the rest of the museum at your leisure if you so choose. But for now, Detective Rizzoli stated that you would enjoy a sneak preview of our newest exhibit."

With that, the three rounded a corner and Maura was suddenly in a room full of Van Gogh's. She gasped and didn't even try to hide it. She had completely forgotten that they were preparing for a new Van Gogh exhibit. Maura loved his work.

Angela was beyond impressed. She had no idea how her daughter had even arranged for any of this. But she was excited to get the sneak peak herself. The three spent the next two hours going piece by piece talking about Van Gogh's work. It seemed whatever Danielle didn't know about a particular piece Maura did. And vice versa. By the end Angela couldn't help feel like she had just been given the best education on a single artist she would ever receive. The works and the two women just fascinated her and while she knew Maura loved every minute of it she was sure of the three she had the best time.

At the end of the tour Danielle looked at both women and again extended the invitation to walk through the rest of the museum. As Maura was about to decline Danielle pulled out the envelope she had been given and handed it over to Maura. "Detective Rizzoli wanted you to have this at the end of your time with us," she said. She thanked Maura for the conversation and the enjoyable tour and she left Maura and Angela alone to read the next clue.

_I do hope you enjoyed this sneak peak. I'm actually sorry I missed this part. We'll have to return when we can view the works together so I hope you remembered all the new information I'm sure you learned along the way._

_As for your next clue, it is also your last clue. You have one more surprise awaiting you before this journey comes to an end. But in the meantime, you need to use your deciphering skills just once more to figure out your next destination._

_Clue:_

_Spirits sullied and language foul. Marauders aplenty seek solace and cheer._

Maura got this one on the first read. She smiled and couldn't say she was too surprised by what their next destination would be. If anything, she was hungry and it was time for lunch. She showed the clue to Angela who smiled. She got it too.

"Good, I'm getting hungry. But I can't believe that was our last clue."

"I know," Maura agreed with a small hint of disappointment. "But Jane did say there was one last surprise for us once we get there. So the day is not yet over. Come on," she said and they headed out.

R&I

Neither Maura or Angela was surprised to see the collection of bodies awaiting their arrival at the Dirty Robber. Frankie, Tommy, Frost, Korsak and even Rondo were all at the bar when the women entered. Cheers and greetings were shouted out as Maura entered.

"Ladies, so nice of you to join us," Korsak announced as Maura and Angela made their way over to the tables commandeered by the group. "Now we can order lunch and a round of beers," he said.

"Really?" Maura asked as she looked at Frost, Korsak and Frankie.

"Yep, we are all off duty for the rest of the day," Frost stated. Maura should have realized it. Everyone was dressed down in jeans and T-shirts.

"Well then, let's order," she said with a smile.

Everyone placed orders and several pitchers of beer made there way to the table. Maura couldn't help but smile. She was with her friends and her family. Now the only thing missing was Jane. But it was good to see Frost, Korsak and even Rondo who Maura had come to view as a friend as much as Jane had.

"Dr. Vanilla," Rondo called out as he got her off to the side for a moment. He admittedly flirted with her but never to the level that he did with Jane. Maura was sure he would find any overtly obnoxious flirting with her as an offense against Jane and he would never do that. Since finding out that she was with Jane, he had started referring to her as 'Dr. Vanilla' and it just made her smile every time he said it.

"Hi Rondo," she said with a warm smile. "I'm glad you could join us."

"I wasn't going to but Vanilla insisted. The lady wouldn't take no for an answer," he said with a smile. She knew Rondo didn't like to be around too many people or appear to be a burden in any way and she was silently thankful that Jane insisted that Rondo join the group at the Robber.

"You belong with us," she said confidently. "We are your friends."

That choked up the man who just nodded and stepped away for a minute. Maura let him have the moment he needed to compose himself.

Food arrived and everyone ate, drank and chatted freely. It was a nice way to spend part of the afternoon. Maura got so wrapped up in the conversations and company she forgot that there was still one last surprise. She wasn't reminded of that until Korsak spoke up.

"Alright everyone, we all need to finish up here soon. We have some place we all need to be," he said with a cryptic smile. Everyone but Maura nodded in agreement and starting downing what was left in their beer glasses. Maura quickly figured out that she was the only one in the group who didn't know where they were going.

"Sergeant? Where are we going?" Maura asked.

"To Jane's last surprise for you," he answered.

"And that would be...?" she asked.

"For you to find out when we get there," he answered and chuckled. "Sorry Doc, but I have my instructions."

"Vince!" Maura whined.

"It won't do you any good Maura. And besides, you'll know soon enough," Frost answered. Frost settled the tab and everyone started to file out of the Robber. Maura clearly wasn't driving anywhere as she had no idea where else they were heading.

They all piled into two cars and headed out. About ten minutes into the drive Maura was handed two items that answered the question of where they were headed. She looked down at the jersey and hat.

"Really? All of us?" she asked.

Korsak nodded. "Jane secured a box for the game so we all can watch it together," he answered and couldn't hide his excitement. He loved seeing games at Fenway and this would only be the second time he had ever been in a luxury box to do so.

"How?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "She wouldn't tell me."

"Now I can't believe she is missing all of this," Maura said in a suddenly sad tone. Maura had been bothered but not upset about Jane's absence for everything but a Red Sox game in a luxury box seemed to be the straw that broke Maura's back. "Maybe we should wait for her to be here," she half whispered.

"That's what I tried to ask her but she insisted," Korsak said. "She knew you would hesitate but she asked me to tell you to go and enjoy it for her."

Maura nodded but still couldn't stop feeling guilty.

R&I

It wasn't until the fifth inning that a page entered the box and handed Maura an envelope. The page disappeared as quickly as he entered. Maura opened the envelope and read Jane's latest message.

_As much as I want to start out with a reference to your breathtaking beauty, I have a sneaking suspicion that there is a pouty look upon your beautiful face. Stop that right now. Do not feel guilty that I am not there. There will more moments for us and this group you are with in the future. Our future._

_Remember I am the one who set all of this up. I did so to make sure you finally took some time for yourself and enjoyed some vacation time. I wanted you to enjoy the city we both love, spend time with our family and also have a chance to spend time with our friends. Which, by the way, you are doing right now and you will certainly enjoy the rest of the game more if you stop worrying about me._

_These people are 'our' friends and family. So that means they are yours too. I don't always have to be there for you to see or spend time with any one of them. If these last two days have done nothing else for you I hope they have proven that. Maura, every person in this room may have initially met you because of me, but each loves you because of who you are. I have always known you have felt like these guys are my friends who also like you._

_That's not how this works. These are your friends. Your family. So, be with them. Celebrate with them. Enjoy them. Do it for the both of us._

_Together, we will have plenty of time to create memories but for tonight- and yesterday- I wanted you to create some without me. You've earned that and that's almost my final gift for you. See it for what it is and live in the moment._

_Your prize, the last gift I have for you, will be awaiting you when you get home. Enjoy the game. Cheer on my guys and bring home a win._

_One more day my love and we will be together again. I miss you terribly but I love you more._

_Until tomorrow-_

_J_

Maura was speechless. She had to have the most selfless girlfriend in the world. As Maura's eyes scanned the box she looked at all the happy faces. Angela, Frankie, Tommy, Barry, Vince and Rondo all were wrapped up in the game and in each other. It really was perfect. And they all were her friends. She saw that now.

She didn't think she would ever be able to thank Jane for what she had done for her over the last two days. But she knew she would think of something. In the meantime, she rejoined the group and enjoyed the last few innings of the game. A game in which, most fittingly, Jane's beloved Red Sox won in convincing fashion.

R&I

Maura entered the house and looked around. Jane had promised a final gift, her prize for participating in what had been maybe the best two days she had ever had. It had to be somewhere in the house. She checked the kitchen, family room and living room but didn't find anything. She assumed that maybe Angela had placed the gift up in her room so she headed up the stairs to see if it was there. She rounded the corner and entered her bedroom but came to an immediate stop not believing what she was seeing.

Candles lit the bedroom and the flickering flames made the light bounce and swirl all around. Rose petals were gently scattered throughout the room and across the bed. But Maura really wouldn't notice any of that for quite some time.

Her attention was fixated on a different sight in front of her. Jane. On bended knee. Offering up what Maura understood to be what was about to become her engagement ring.

"Dr. Maura Isles, you are the best person I know. Your heart and soul is filled with nothing but love and compassion and somehow I found myself on the receiving end of the gift that is your love. You are my life. I will never know a truer happiness than the one I have when I'm with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Tears streamed down Maura's cheeks. They started the moment she saw Jane. As her mind caught up to the rest of what was happening in that room she didn't have to even think about her answer.

"Yes," she whispered as she dropped to her knees and throw herself into the arms of the only person who had ever loved her for who she was. "I love you so much!"

It was all she could manage in that moment and it wasn't nearly enough. But it was a start. The start of something wonderful.


End file.
